Angel Tears
by Maudy Kim
Summary: This is not my destiny .Haehyuk/ Kyumin/ Other cast/ M-preg , NC , YAOI. RnR if you have time. Chap 3 update !
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyuhyun – Sungmin

Donghae – Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Hari ini langit berwarna kelabu , mentari masih nampak enggan menghangatkan penduduk desa shappire yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Apakah sang dewa marah ? atau justru tengah bersedih?

.

.

.

"umma… aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya… je-"

"diam ! kau akan menikah dengannya lusa dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya bahkan dewa sekalipun !"

**Duaar !**

Hening , Leeteuk terkejut saat tiba-tiba petir menyambar , apakah dewa mendengar perkataannya dan marah ?

Dia hanya bisa bungkam dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar anak namja satu-satunya itu.

.

"hiks… dewa aiden.. tolong aku… hiks.. bawa aku pergi…hiks.." Hyukkie tersungkur dirumput basah dengan baju pengantinnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya tapi dia justru melarikan diri kebukit didalam hutan dan memohon pada "dewa kematian" untuk membawanya pergi. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tentu tidak…

"hyukkie…"

Hyukkie menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap siapakah yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"n-nugu?" Hyukkie sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat dan berjubah hitam menyeringai kearahnya.

"kau memanggilku tadi…"

"a-aku? Memanggilmu?"

Sang Dewa kematian terperangah melihat paras Hyukkie yang cantik dan polos , meskipun dia tahu Hyukkie adalah namja.

"lupakan… namaku Donghae… Lee Donghae…" Sang dewa kematian mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hyukkie berdiri.

"a-aku harus pergi…"

"kemana?"

"aku akan menikah sebentar lagi… aku tidak ingin mengecewakan umma dan appa ku…"

"…."

Setelah tidak ada jawaban dari sang dewa yang menyamar sebagai Lee Donghae itupun Hyukkie segera berlari pergi.

Dia tidak menyadari raut kemarahan diwajah sang dewa…

.

.

.

"hyukkie ? darimana saja?! Aigoo.. lihat gaun mu jadi kotor ! kau terjatuh?" ucap Leeteuk sambil membersihkan gaun pengantin Hyukkie.

Ya, Hyukkie adalah _uke_ di pernikahan ini karena dia harus menikahi namja , sama seperti dirinya.

Hal itu tidak aneh di desa terpencil ini karena namja didesa ini banyak yang memiliki _rahim_ seperti yeoja , dan kemana para yeoja di kampung ini? Tentu saja menjadi persembahan untuk 9 nenek sihir jahat yang hidup di ujung hutan.

Jadi wajar jika mereka harus menikah dengan sesama namja dan bila mereka melahirkan bayi yeoja mereka harus menyerahkannya pada penyihir-penyihir itu.

Desa ini memang sudah mengadakan ritual pada dewa dan persembahan pada nenek sihir itu selama berabad-abad dan jika mereka ingkar , nenek sihir akan mengutuk desa mereka dengan wabah penyakit yang mengerikan , sedang kan jika dewa murka mereka akan mendapatkan musim dingin yang sangat parah.

"umma… a-ku tidak mencintainya… …" Hyukkie kembali menitikkan air matanya meskipun dia tahu Leeteuk akan kembali memarahinya.

"jangan egois ! penduduk desa membutuhkan bayi yeoja untuk dua tahun kedepan dan bayi itu harus didapatkan dari pasangan baru ! hanya kalian remaja yang belum menikah di desa ini !"

"t-api umma… hiks.. aku tidak mencintainya… hiks.." Hyukkie menutup wajahnya dan menangis didalam pelukan Leeteuk.

Walau bagaimanapun Leeteuk tetaplah umma dan dia juga sedih ketika anaknya bersedih , tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dia harus tegas.

"hyukkie… cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya setelah kalian tinggal bersama…" Leeteuk mengusap lembut surai berwarna coklat milik Hyukkie dan menenangkan anaknya itu.

"t-tapi… aku…"

"katakan pada umma… apa kau memiliki seseorang di hatimu?"

"a-aku tidak punya umma .. tapi… aku yakin Cho kyuhyun bukanlah pasangan hidupku…"

**Duarr !**

Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap dengan datangnya awan hitam dan petir yang menyambar.

Leeteuk terdiam menatap anaknya, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terputar di kepalanya.

Apakah perkataan Hyukkie benar? Apakah dengan adanya petir itu dewa membenarkan kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah pasangan hidup nya?

"chagiya… kajja.. kita harus melaksanakan pernikahan ini sebelum hujan turun…" Kangin merangkul Leeteuk yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"nde…"

.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung khidmat dengan Hyukkie yang cantik dibalut gaun putihnya dan Kyuhyun yang tampan dibalut tuxedo berwarna hitamnya.

"sekarang pengantin dipersilahkan mencium pasangannya…"

Semua orang yang memperhatikan tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun membuka penutup wajah Hyukkie dan meletakkan tangannya dileher putih Hyukkie.

Hyukkie menutup matanya takut dan sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan hujan yang sangat deras tiba-tiba mengguyur desa itu membuat semua orang berlarian tidak termasuk Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie.

Seolah menantang sang dewa yang sedang bersedih atas pernikahan mereka , Kyuhyun tetap diam dan melumat bibir tipis Hyukkie.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menutup matanya karena rasa takut dan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar dikulitnya.

**Bugh!**

"hyukkie !" Leeteuk yang melihat dari tempat berteduhnya itu tersentak saat melihat anaknya tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Kangin dan beberapa warga lain segera membantu Kyuhyun membawa Hyukkie yang ternyata pingsan itu menuju rumah Leeteuk.

.

~ Dark Lord Kingdom ~

.

Sungmin sang dewa mentari terdiam melihat dewa kematian yang tengah duduk tenang di singgasananya.

"hae… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mendekat dan mengusir roh-roh yang sudah di ambil oleh Donghae untuk menemaninya.

"aku sedang memperhatikan seseorang hyung…"

"pasangan baru didesa shappire itu kan? Ada apa? Kau menyukainya?"

"nde… aku menyukai Hyukkie…"

"wae?"

"dia tidak takut memanggil namaku dibukit itu … "

"dia memanggil nama mu karena dia terlalu lemah untuk mengikuti takdir… jadi dia memilih untuk mati…"

"tapi aku terpesona dengan keindahan parasnya juga hatinya yang sangat bersih…"

"k-kau menyukainya?! Kau tahu itu tidak boleh kan?! Lakukan saja tugas mu ! buang jauh-jauh perasaan cinta mu !"

"tapi hyung juga mencintai namja yang bernama cho Kyuhyun itu kan?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai Hyukkie?!"

"a-aku… harus pergi sekarang… "

Donghae menyeringai melihat sahabat nya itu menjauh karena perasaan gugup.

Donghae tahu Sungmin selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang bekerja mencari ikan di laut , dan Sungmin lah yang selalu memberikan Cuaca cerah jika Kyuhyun pergi memancing.

Sungmin jualah yang memberikan hujan dihari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie karena hatinya sangat sedih.

.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie sebagai pasangan suami-istri, tapi mereka harus menunda kegiatan di malam sacral itu Karena kondisi tubuh Hyukkie yang masih lemah.

Kyuhyun hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Hyukkie dan beberapa kali dia mengganti kompresan di kepala Hyukkie.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur karena dia merasa bersalah , senadainya dia tidak memaksa mencium hyukkie… seandainya dia segera membawa hyukkie berteduh… hyukkie pasti tidak akan pingsan dan jatuh sakit.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui kebaikan hati Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega , karena dia yakin cepat atau lambat Hyukkie akan mencintai Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Leeteuk , sang dewa kematian justru tengah menatap marah pada Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian dengan Hyukkie.

"_aku akan melawan takdir… dan kau harus membantu ku hyukkie… kau akan menjadi milikku… bukan miliknya…"_

**Sang dewa kematian tengah menantang takdir , apakah mungkin dia akan berhasil? **

**Dan tahukah dia bahwa cupid (dewa cinta) tengah mempermainkan perasaannya?**

**Akankah cupid memberikan rasa yang sama untuk sepasang pengantin baru itu?**

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ! maudy datang dengan fiction bergenre fantasy kali ini ^^

Adakah yang tertarik dengan imajinasi maudy kali ini? Tolong beritahu pendapat kalian ne?

Maudy tegas kan ,Ini bukan crack pair. ^^

Gomawo…. *bow

~ Maudy Kim ~


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyuhyun – Sungmin

Donghae – Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Pagi ini embun yang sangat dingin dan tebal kembali menyelimuti desa Shappire seperti pagi-pagi sebelum nya , tidak ada yang berbeda.

Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah pergi untuk berkebun dan sebagian masih setia di dalam rumahnya masing-masing.

"selamat pagi umma…" Kyuhyun memberi salam saat melihat Leeteuk tengah memasak didapurnya.

"ah… kyu, kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi.." jawab Leeteuk ramah pada menantu barunya itu.

"dimana kangin appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

"dia sudah berkebun… ah iya… untuk beberapa bulan ini.. kau tidak usah pergi memancing ikan kyu…"

"w-wae umma?"

"itu perintah Kangin… karena seluruh desa bergantung padamu dan hyukkie… kau mengerti kan maksud umma?"

"aku mengerti umma… tapi.."

"hyukkie mungkin tidak akan mau pada awalnya.. tapi kau harus tetap memaksanya ne?"

Ucap leeteuk serius dan hanya dibalas anggukan malu oleh Kyuhyun.

Disatu sisi Kyuhyun begitu merasa bersalah pada hyukkie karena dia memanfaatkan hyukkie juga keluarga nya untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa senang karena seluruh penduduk desa mendukung pernikahan mereka.

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya seorang namja miskin yang berkeseharian mencari ikan dilaut dan dia hanya hidup sebatang kara setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Tidak seperti hyukkie yang hidup berkecukupan dan bisa dikatakan orang kaya didesanya.

"kyu? Kyu? Apa kau mendengarkan umma?" Leeteuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun yang masih melamun.

"kyu !"

"e-eh? Ne umma? Ada apa?"

"kau melamun kan apa?"

"b-bukan apa-apa umma.."

"ini.. tolong bawakan susu strawberry dan roti ini pada hyukkie… kalian sarapan bersama dikamar ne?"

"nde umma…"

Kyuhyun pun segera membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan buah-buahan,a susu juga roti menuju kamarnya dan Hyukkie untuk sarapan bersama.

.

.

Aiden sang dewa kematian tersenyum sambil membaca buku yang berada di tangannya, tidak lama setelah itu dia kembali berfikir dengan serius hingga tidak memperhatikan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam singgasananya.

"hae… berapa banyak orang yang akan meninggal hari ini?"

"2000 orang…"

"umh… apa…kyuhyun termasuk didalamnya?"

"belum…"

"ah.. arraso…" Sungmin pun segera pergi dengan senyum cerahnya dan tidak memperhatikan lagi raut wajah sang dewa kematian yang berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"kau mencintai orang yang salah hyung… kau mencintai orang yang paling ku benci dimuka bumi saat ini… "

**Brakk!**

Aiden melempar bukunya dan segera menghilang , tujuan satu-satunya kini hanya _Bukit_ yang berada di dalam hutan.

.

.

"hyukkie… selamat pagi… kau sudah bangun?"

Sapa Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan nampan pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Tanya Hyukkie to the point tanpa menjawab sapaan kyuhyun.

"nde… aku mengkhawatirkan panas tubuhmu yang sangat tinggi semalam.. jadi aku terus mengompres kepala dan tubuhmu sampai pagi... dan aku senang kau sudah sehat pagi ini..."

Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur bersampingan dengan hyukkie.

"aku bukan istri mu… jadi jangan pernah bersikap sebaik itu lagi padaku !" jawab Hyukkie kasar.

"hyuk ! sekuat apapun kau ingin melawan takdir mu ! kau tidak akan pernah bisa ! kau adalah istri ku sekarang dan sebaiknya kau belajar untuk menerima hal itu !"

"diaaam ! kau bukan suami ku!"

**Brakk !**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat Hyukkie berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

.

.

~ Fairy Kingdom ~

.

Sungmin berjalan masuk ke kerajaan para peri dengan cepat, dia melewati sebuah taman luas nan indah, taman itu dipenuhi peri- peri mungil yang berterbangan seperti kupu-kupu hanya saja mereka terlihat lebih cantik jika dibandingkan dengan kupu-kupu manapun.

Sungmin meremas tangannya sendiri karena gugup setelah dia sampai di depan sebuah rumah pohon yang sangat besar dan kokoh.

"henry… apa kau ada disana?" Sungmin mencoba memanggil henry sang Cupid dengan suara pelan.

"hihihi aku disini… ada apa?"

Sungmin sedikit bingung karena dia tidak bisa melihat henry tapi suaranya sangat dekat.

"a-aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.."

"bantuan? Bantuan apa itu?"

Terdengan nada ceria yang begitu polos dari suara henry.

"t-tolong buat Cho Kyuhyun , namja dari desa Shappire itu mencintaiku…"

"hihihi… dewa matahari ingin dicintai manusia? Lucu sekali…"

"t-tolonglah henry… aku … aku…"

"kau sangat mencintainya kan? Kau takut dia mencintai istri nya kan? Hhihihi.."

"b-bagaimana kau b-bisa tahu?"

"karena aku melihat calon istrinya dihutan sebelum hari pernikahannya… dan dia bertemu dengan Aiden…"

"l-lalu?"

"lalu aku membuat Aiden yang angkuh itu jatuh cinta pada calon istri Cho kyuhyun itu.. hihihhi"

"a-apa kau juga yang membuat aku mencintai…."

"Cho kyuhyun? Tidak… hihihi kau mencintainya karena hatimu sendiri…hihihi"

"a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"tidak tahu… hihihi setelah Kyuhyun menyetubuhi istrinya , rasa cinta akan bemekaran sendiri di hati mereka…jadi cepatlah… hihihi"

Sungmin terduduk dan menangis tersedu saat mendengar perkataan Henry , dia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun dan kesempatannya untuk memiliki Kyuhyun hanya tinggal 0.1% .

Apakah mungkin Sungmin bisa memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Hyukkie sebelum malam hari tiba?

.

.

"hiks.. ini bukan takdirku…. Hiks.." Hyukkie menangis sambil berlari didalam hutan yang dipenuhi dengan kabut dingin karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Hyukkie pun akhirnya sampai diatas _Bukit_ beberapa menit kemudian,tempat yang selalu dia datangi disaat dia sedih ataupun bahagia.

Dari bukit itu Hyukkie bisa melihat deretan bunga lavender berwarna ungu yang terhampar seperti lautan.

Hanya ada suara isak tangis Hyukkie dan kicauan burung juga suara jangkrik yang sesekali terdengar di pagi yang dingin itu.

"kau sudah terlalu sering menangis dibukit ini… "

Hyukkie menengok dan sangat terkejut saat melihat namja tampan berjubah hitam yang dia lihat sebelum hari pernikahannya itu kembali hadir entah darimana dan sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"k-kau… hiks.. k-kau yang waktu itu kan? Hiks.." Hyukkie bertanya dengan terisak.

"nde… kenapa menangis sepagi ini di dalam hutan? Bukankah kau baru saja menikah… seharusnya kau bahagia…"

Sang dewa kematian tersenyum saat menyebutkan kata _bahagia_ karena dia tahu Hyukkie tidak bahagia menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan dia merasa sangat senang.

"a-aku.. aku tidak mencintainya… hiks.. aku tidak tahu kenapa.. hiks.."

"mungkin dia bukan pasangan hidup mu…"

Hyukkie semakin terisak saat mendengar pendapat sang dewa kematian yang menyamar menjadi Donghae itu.

"ini… pakai kain ini… kau pasti kedinginan…" Aiden menyelimuti tubuh Hyukkie dengan sebuah kain berwarna merah darah untuk menghangat tubuh Hyukkie yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis.

"g-gomawo… a-aku lupa nama mu.."

"aku Donghae… Lee Donghae…"

"g-gomawo hae…"

Untuk beberapa detik Hyukkie seolah tenggelam ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang dewa kematian.

Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu ketakutan dan sulit bernafas tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak rasanya dia tertarik sangat dalam.

"sebaiknya kau pulang… ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kehutan.. kau tidak ingin menjadi santapan beruang yang lapar kan?"

Aiden memutus kontak mata mereka dengan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Hyukkie benar-benar mati tercekik karena menatap matanya yang bisa menarik keluar roh didalam tubuh manusia itu.

"t-tapi.. aku tidak mau pulang…"

"kenapa?"

"a-aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan… Kyu…"

"kalau begitu ayo ikut dengan ku…."

"k-kemana?"

"ke atas langit…"

"eh? Hahahahaha" tiba-tiba Aiden berbalik karena mendengar Hyukkie yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kenapa tertawa ?!"

"hahhaaha.. imajinasimu.. ahahaha aku sakit perut.. hahaha aigo…"

"tsk… " Aiden yang awalnya kesal karena ditertawakan akhirnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hyukkie tertawa dengan sangat lepas.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hyukkie yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya itu pun segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Aiden.

"t-tangan mu panas sekali.. kau sakit?" Hyukkie yang awalnya ingin berterimakasih karena Aiden sudah berhasil mebuatnya tertawa justru panic saat merasakan suhu tubuh Donghae yang sangat panas.

"aigo.. kau harus kedokter hae ! tubuhmu benar-benar panas !" Hyukkie mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae kemudian menyentuh pipi dan leher Donghae untuk lebih memastikan keadaan Donghae.

Tapi itu hanya membuat Aiden sang dewa kematian tersenyum kemudian meletakkan tangan kanan nya di pinggang ramping Hyukkie dan tangan kirinya di tengkuk Hyukkie.

Dengan sekali tarikan Donghae menyatukan bibirnya dan Hyukkie kemudian melumat bibir tipis hyukkie perlahan.

Entah kenapa Hyukkie hanya diam dan menutup matanya , merasakan lumatan-lumatan halus Donghae pada bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Hening , seluruh hutan tiba-tiba menjadi diam bahkan angin dingin tidak berani berhembus untuk mengganggu kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi selama ratusan juta tahun itu.

Sang dewa kematian telah mencium seorang anak manusia.

Apa yang akan terjadi saat dewa kematian mencintai manusia? Mungkinkah di dunia ini tidak akan ada manusia yang meninggal lagi? Karena dewa kematian mencintai salah seorang dari manusia.

"haah…haah… hh" Hyukkie mendorong dada Donghae saat merasa nafasnya hampir habis.

Pipi Hyukkie merona merah dan dia merasa seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang kini menggelitik perutnya karena Aiden sang dewa kematian masih memeluk tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi leher putihnya.

Tapi hyukkie tidak bisa menolak karena tubuh dan hatinya menyukai apa yang sedang Donghae atau Aiden sang dewa kematian itu lakukan.

.

.

"sial ! ini tidak bisa dibiarkan !" seorang nenek sihir yang bernama sica itu menggebrak meja setelah melihat Aiden sang dewa kematian mencumbui Hyukkie di bukit lewat bola crystal nya.

"ada apa unnie… ?" Tanya seorang nenek lagi yang datang tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar teriakan saudaranya itu.

"sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan bayi tahun ini !"

"apa?! Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya penyihir yang bernama yoon itu.

"dewa kematian berniat mengambil Hyukkie ! namja yang akan memberikan kita bayi yeoja tahun ini!"

"apa?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan unnie !"

"ya ! ini tidak bisa dibiarkan ! segera kirim ramuan kerumah keluarga Leeteuk dan suruh Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie meminumnya ! "

"siapa yang harus menyamar dan pergi ke desa itu unni?"

"suruh si bungsu seo ! paksa hyukkie dan kyu meminum ramuan itu agar mereka saling bernafsu dan melakukan hubungan intim setiap mereka bertemu !"

"arasso unnie…"

.

.

.

Sungmin memegang dadanya saat merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi , tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum karena kini dia tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang membantu kangin berkebun dari jauh.

Sungmin sang dewa mentari menyinari hari itu dengan perasaan gembira karena dia juga melihat apa yang Aiden lakukan pada Hyukkie diatas bukit.

Sungmin sangat berharap Aiden bisa berhasil membuat hyukkie mencintainya maka kesempatan Sungmin untuk medapatkan Kyuhyun akan semakin besar.

.

_Apakah sang dewa bisa mencintai pasangannya tanpa melukai mereka? Dan akankah sang dewa berhasil menggagalkan takdir yang sudah tertulis?_

_._

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo untuk review kalian di chap 1 ^^ *bow

Untuk yang bertanya apa Kyuhyun mencintai Hyukkie? Jawabannya tidak , dia menikah hanya karena lelah hidup menderita.

Next chap semoga bisa lebih _panas _dan seru. ^^

*hug & kiss*

~ Maudy Kim ~


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kyuhyun – Sungmin

Donghae – Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Sinar matahari membuat warna rumah-rumah menjadi membara dan memulas arakan awan menjadi oranye kemerahan .Lantas, senja perlahan menjemput kedamaian malam.

Leeteuk baru saja akan menutup pintu rumahnya saat tangan keriput seorang nenek menghalanginya dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"omo ! g-gweanchana halmeoni? Apa tangan mu terjepit?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan nenek bungkuk berjubah hitam itu dengan seksama.

"tidak… ini.. ambil ini.. dan minumkan pada anak mu.."

"t-tapi apa ini?" Leeteuk mengambil ragu sebuah botol Kristal berisi cairan berwarna merah muda dari tangan sang penyihir.

"itu bisa membuat anak mu cepat hamil.. dan bayinya pasti yeoja … berikan padanya dan suaminya malam ini juga !"

"a-arraso tapi apa ini tidak berbah-" Leeteuk berlari keluar dari rumahnya saat mendapati nenek yang baru saja berbicara dengannya sudah menghilang.

"_apa ini benar? Dan siapa nenek itu? apa aku harus memberikannya pada hyukkie dan kyu? bagaimana kalau ini racun?"_

Leeteuk mencoba membuka tutup botol Kristal itu untuk mencium baunya dan mengetahui isinya , tapi tidak berhasil botol itu tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

Leeteuk pun segera masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Kangin suaminya.

.

.

.

"hihihi… kau manja sekali…" Henry (cupid) sedang menyuapi Zhoumi sang dewa kesengsaraan yang tengah berkunjung ke istananya.

"aku merindukan mu… ah iya, bagaimana kabar hubungan mu dengan Aiden? Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Tanya Zhoumi sambil mengusap hidung mungil Henry dengan mesra.

"nde.. hihihi … aku masih marah ! dia mengatakan dia dan para manusia tetap bisa hidup meski tanpa cinta ! jadi aku buat dia mencintai seorang anak manusia dari desa Shappire … hihihi…"

"sejak kapan kekasihku jadi suka menyengsarakan orang lain begitu eoh? Kau ingin menjadi dewa kesengsaraan juga?" goda Zhoumi pada Henry yang memajukan bibirnya hingga terlihat begitu menggemasakan.

"habis dia angkuh sekali ! aku ingin kau membantu ku mimi~ … buat dia sengsara karena keangkuhannya itu!"

"hahaha … arraso.. kita beri sedikit pelajaran padanya… tapi setelah kau puas kau harus berhenti ne?"

"nde !" henry mengangguk dengan lucu, membuat Zhoumi meneguk liurnya karena tergoda.

"hmm.. bagaimana dengan sungmin? Apa kau sudah menemukan alasan kenapa dia bisa begitu mencintai anak manusia yang bernama Kyuhyun itu?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi untuk mengalihkan pemikiran kotornya.

"hihihi~ cinta yang murni... setiap jiwa memiliki cinta yang murni ,dengan cinta murni dia bisa mencintai pasangannya dengan tulus tanpa meminta imbalan , bahkan dia bisa rela melihat pasangannya bahagia meskipun bukan dengannya… Hihihi~ … romantis yah?"

"begitukah? Bagaimana mungkin sang dewa mentari memberikan cinta murni nya pada seorang anak manusia?"

"aku tidak tahu… hihihi~"

"kau tidak akan mencintai anak manusia juga kan?" Tanya zhoumi dengan nada sinisnya pada henry.

"hihihi~ cinta murni ku sudah kuserahkan padamu.. hihihi~ saranghae mimi~ …"

Zhoumi yang bahagia mendengar perkataan jujur kekasihnya itu pun segera memeluk henry dan membiarkan peri-peri kecil di sekitar mereka menari dengan riang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada sebuah botol Kristal berukuran sedang yang berada di genggamannya.

Usai makan malam bersama , Leeteuk dan Kangin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan botol Kristal pemberian nenek misterius itu pada Kyuhyun juga Hyukkie karena mereka berharap ramuan itu benar-benar bisa membantu Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan bayi yeoja untuk persembahan desa tahun ini.

Tapi Hyukkie yang terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan ramuan itu kemudian berlari menuju kamar dan menangis tersedu-sedu didalam selimut.

Kyuhyun tahu Hyukkie masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan mereka dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berfikir dua kali untuk menuruti permintaan Leeteuk juga Kangin dan meminum ramuan itu.

"hyukkie… aku…"

"pergi ! hiks.. jangan paksa aku.. hiks.. jebal…" Hyukkie mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang sudah basah terkena keringat dan airmatanya itu agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Hyukkie… aku tidak akan meminum ramuan ini… aku juga tidak akan memaksamu… jebal… uljima…" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping gundukan selimut yang berisikan Hyukkie itu.

isakan Hyukkie terdengar semakin melemah dan akhirnya berhenti seiring dengan usapan Kyuhyun pada kepala Hyukkie , Kyuhyun senang karena Hyukkie mau mendengarkan juga mempercayai ucapannya.

Tidak di pungkiri Kyuhyun memang ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh Hyukkie , tapi dia tidak mungkin menikmati malam pertama mereka tanpa cinta … akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan akan menunggu sampai Hyukkie siap.

_Selama apapun itu …_

.

.

~ 6 month later ~

.

Waktu berjalan sangat secepat tanpa warga desa Sapphire sadari , ini sudah bulan ke enam pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie.

Tapi tidak ada yang berubah … tidak terdengar suara muntah di pagi hari atau suara rengekan manja orang yang mengidam di malam hari .

Hanya hari-hari biasa , Hyukkie dengan bebas nya selalu menemui Aiden sang dewa kematian yang menyamar sebagai Lee Donghae setiap pagi hingga sore hari saat Kyuhyun pergi bekerja dengan Kangin di kebun mereka.

Tidak ada yang ingat dengan persembahan yang seharusnya mereka berikan 18 bulan lagi.

Warga desa hidup dengan tenang seolah mereka tidak akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk berkepanjangan jika mereka gagal memberikan bayi perempuan.

Dan itu membuat 9 orang nenek sihir di ujung hutan itu benar-benar marah dan gemas dengan kebodohan Kyuhyun yang membiarkan istrinya secara tidak sadar mencintai Aiden sang dewa kematian.

"aargh ! pabbo ! "

"aku belum berhasil unnie…"

"aku juga…"

"kami juga tidak bisa unnie… dewa kematian itu terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan bahkan saat tubuhnya menjelma menjadi manusia…"

"aaargh! Aku tidak mau tau ! tetap cari cara agar kita bisa memusnahkan atau setidaknya menjauhkan nya dari Hyukkie ! kita membutuhkan bayi yeoja tahun ini ! " bentak sica nenek sihir yang paling tua itu pada saudarinya.

"nde unnie…" jawab saudari-saudarinya serempak dan kembali membuka buku-buku sihir mereka untuk mencari cara menjauhkan Aiden dari Hyukkie.

.

"selamat pagi hae… " ucap hyukkie berbisik tepat ditelinga Aiden sang dewa kematian yang tengah duduk diatas bukit.

"selamat pagi…"

"kau tidak terkejut? Ah.. payah sekali ! kau selalu berhasil mengejuti aku disini ... tapi aku selalu gagal !" ucap Hyukkie sambil meletakkan tangan didada dan mempout kan bibir tipisnya.

Dan itu hanya membuat Aiden sang dewa kematian tersenyum senang , bagaimana mungkin Aiden terkejut? Karena aiden bisa melihat Hyukkie bahkan saat hyukkie masih berada dirumahnya, hanya dengan menutup mata.

"ngomong-ngomong , apa kau sudah sarapan hae? Aku membawakan mu… ini! " Hyukkie mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan yang berisikan sushi buatannya dan Leeteuk pagi ini dengan semangat.

"aku tidak suka…"

"eh? Kau tidak suka? Tapi sushi buatan umma sangat enak ! ikannya juga segar !"

"aku tidak suka makanan manusia…"

"eh? Hahaha… lalu kau makan apa kalau tidak makanan manusia hae? Hahaha… kau lucu sekali…." Tanya Hyukkie ceria sambil mengambil sepotong besar sushi dan membuatnya kedalam mulutnya.

"aku makan jiwa manusia yang sudah tua… " ucap Aiden sambil tersenyum kearah Hyukkie yang terdiam dan berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"h-hae…"

"nde…?"

"b-bukankah matamu berwarna coklat? K-kenapa sekarang matamu berwarna merah?"

Aiden sang dewa kematian sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Hyukkie karena secara tidak sadar matanya sudah berubah warna.

Ya, warna asli mata sang dewa kematian adalah merah darah tapi saat menjelma menjadi manusia matanya dirubah menjadi coklat agar tidak membuat Hyukkie takut.

Tapi sepertinya Aiden terlalu senang saat menyebutkan 'jiwa manusia yang sudah tua' hingga matanya berubah warna tanpa disadarinya.

"i-itu ! lihat ada sushi di bibirmu… cara makan mu seperti anak kecil ! " Aiden mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mengembalikan warna matanya menjadi coklat saat Hyukkie tidak sadar.

"tidak ! tidak ada kok ! kau berboho-" Hyukkie kembali terdiam saat selesai membersihkan bibirnya dan melihat mata Donghae yang kembali berubah warna menjadi coklat, Hyukkie pun berfikir dia pasti hanya salah lihat sebelumnya.

"kenapa menatap ku terus? Kau menyukaiku hmm?" Tanya Aiden hingga membuat Hyukkie salah tingkah.

"a-ani ! kau besar kepala sekali !"

"hahaha mengaku saja…"

"tidak ! berisik ! aku mau makan !" jawab Hyukkie dengan pipi nya yang bersemu merah.

Dan pagi itu kembali Hyukkie habiskan dengan canda tawa renyah bersama Aiden sang dewa kematian tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"kyu… lihat…" ucap Kangin berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menanam bibit wortel.

"eh? Waeyo appa?"

"itu lihat… dibalik pohon itu ada sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kita… jangan di tengok ! nanti dia terkejut.." bisik kangin sepelan mungkin.

"n-nde…" Kyuhyun melirik perlahan meski tangannya masih sibuk menanam bibit mencoba melihat seseorang yang disebut kangin tadi.

**Deg !**

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok yeoja atau mungkin namja? Yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan kepalanya sedikit tersembul keluar itu.

"_mata bulat itu… bibir mungil itu… pipi chubby yang merona itu… hidung mancung itu… apa mungkin... dia malaikat? Atau peri yang menjaga hutan?"_

Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah orang itu bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Kangin mengatakan ingin pulang kerumah sebentar untuk mengambil bibit lagi.

"a-annyeong? Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan sesekali keluar untuk melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

"hey… k-kau siapa?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan karena takut orang itu lari.

"a-ayo berteman…" ucap Kyuhyun gugup saat dia sudah berada di depan pohon besar itu.

Kyuhyun menunggu hampir 10 menit tapi orang itu tidak menyembulkan kepalanya lagi… apa dia sudah lari? Atau dia tidak berani karena Kyuhyun sudah terlalu dekat?

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi pohon dan berharap namja atau yeoja itu kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dan mau berbicara dengannya.

"a-apa kau manusia?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"b-bukan…"

"lalu kau itu apa?"

"….."

"a-ayo berteman?"

"ta-tapi… aku bukan manusia…"

"gweanchana… a-aku mau berteman dengan mu…"

"a-apa kau tidak takut dengan ku?"

"k-kau terlihat manis dan baik… a-aku tidak takut…"

"apa kau yakin?"

"n-nde…"

Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar membelalakkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat seorang namja cantik dengan pakaian tertutup berwarna kuning itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan tersenyum secerah mentari yang bersinar hari itu.

"k-kau…"

"Lee Sungmin…" potong Sungmin sang dewa matahari ceria dan malu-malu.

"s-sempurna…" sambung Kyuhyun hingga membuat pipi Sungmin semakin merona.

.

.

.

"chagiyaa… aku pulang…" teriak Kangin saat baru memasuki rumahnya.

"selamat datang… ada apa Kanginie? Tumben sekali pulang cepat?" Tanya Leeteuk yang masih sibuk mencuci gandum.

"aku merindukan mu…" ucap Kangin sambil memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

"kangin… kita sudah tua… tidak lucu kalau masih seperti ini.." ucap Leeteuk malu-malu.

"kita tidak setua itu… kita bahkan belum memiliki cucu… hahaha" ucap kangin genit sesekali mencium pipi Leeteuk.

"ah iya… ngomong-ngomong soal cucu… aku jadi ingat Hyukkie.. dia bilang pergi kehutan sebentar tadi… bisa tolong jemput dia yoebo? Ini sudah siang…"

"ke hutan? Untuk apa?"

"dia bilang ingin makan sambil menikmati udara segar…"

"ada-ada saja anak itu… arra.. nanti aku suruh Kyuhyun menjemputnya…"

"ah iya.. kyuhyun masih di kebun? Kenapa tidak disuruh pulang?"

"aku tadi berniat hanya sebentar mengambil bibit… tapi karena kita hanya berdua dirumah ini dan kau terlihat sangat sexy siang ini… sepertinya aku akan sedikit lama dirumah…"

"kangi- hmmmp!"

.

.

"haah… siang ini cerah sekali ya hae? Aku jadi mengantuk…" ucap Hyukkie sambil menutup kedua matanya merasakan hangat sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

"hmm… Sungmin sedang sangat bahagia sekarang…" gumam Aiden pelan.

"sungmin? Nugu?"

"saudaraku…"

"kau punya saudara? Ayo kenalkan padaku !"

"nanti… "

"hah.. kau itu menyebalkan hae…" ucap Hyukkie kembali menutup matanya.

Aiden dan Hyukkie sekarang sedang berbaring bersebelahan menatap langit yang sedikit tetutupi pohon-pohon raksasa disekeliling mereka.

Begitu tenang dan hangat , Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba mengantuk itu pun memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak selagi ada Donghae di samping nya dia yakin akan aman dari binatang apapun.

Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Hyukkie yang sudah terlelap, Aiden sang dewa kematian memposisikan tubuhnya melayang diatas Hyukkie yang sedang tidur terlentang dan tersenyum menatap wajah polos Hyukkie.

"kau… akan menjadi milikku… apapun.. caranya hyukkie…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal gomawo untuk review kalian di chap sebelumnya ^^

Karena imajinasi maudy sedang berjalan dengan lancar chap ini sedikit maudy panjangin … kekeke~

Mianhae kalau chap ini kurang seru , maudy akan usahakan next chap lebih seru ne?

Tolong tinggalkan review supaya maudy tau pendapat kalian chap ini dan harapan kalian untuk next chap ne?^^

Gomawo ~

*hug & kiss*

~Maudy Kim~


End file.
